


a new mantra

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: laura and adama's final daysadama's reflections





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



Laura Roslin is a force of nature.

 

She is unlike anyone he has ever known, in this entire star system.

 

He was proud of his life, his boys, the love and home he’d built. Then everything became about duty and the ship and the cause.

 

So Say We All.

 

This was the mantra of his rising breath and his sleeping nightmares.

 

Since that day, when she’d stepped into his quarters to talk, there was some spark, a fire in his chest that he had never felt. Now, this was his reality, choosing Laura above everything he’d ever known. It had given him the chance to spend his final days moving into some ineffable, eternity of souls with her.

 

He’d moved them to the prime position and they sat, suspended in their small two person ship, looking out at the wonder that they had spent so many days in the middle of but, so many days spent just surviving that these sights, they had been lost. They passed Orion and Cassiopeia and, she pointed out her favourites.

 

Life was now: the black of the sky, her eyes, the feel of her warmth. The press of her lips against his, he relished it. He was not at the pleasure of the president anymore, but, in the company of his love; the last companion of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> for kitty for innumerable beautiful reminders of this ship  
> for her friendship and beauty, i thank you friend.


End file.
